


Alcohol and enemies should not be mixed

by pastell



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdFlash Week, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt: You can do whatever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastell/pseuds/pastell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had the story, bit by bit, from various people, and, as generally happens in such cases, each time it was a different story. - Edith Wharton</p>
<p>Barry wasn't really sure what happened last night, remembering only bits and pieces, but if his current state was any indication it couldn't be good. The last thing he could remember clearly was leaving STAR Labs to go to a bar with Cisco and Caitlin, before suddenly waking up with a massive hangover and a ring on his finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol and enemies should not be mixed

Barry seriously hated his life right now. He tried to open his eyes slowly, shutting them again the second that they were assaulted by the light streaming in from the window. Groaning he turned around to bury his face in the pillow wondering if it wouldn't be easier to just kill himself now. He wasn't really sure what happened last night, remembering only bits and pieces, but if his current state was any indication it couldn't be good.

It took Barry another half an hour before he even made it out of the bed, barely making it into the shower and finding some clean clothes to put on. Finally feeling halfway human again, he tried once again to figure out what might have happened the night before. 

The last thing he could remember clearly was leaving STAR Labs to go to a bar with Cisco and Caitlin, the latter being quite proud of her adjustments to the concoction she made, going as far as swearing on her life that it would allow him to get at least tipsy. Seems like the thing worked way too well. Suddenly his train of thoughts came to a sudden stop. Caitlin and Cisco, they would know what went down at the bar; after all they had been with been up until his little mental blackout. Now all he had to do was find his mobile phone and then everything would be.....

"What the fuck...."

Why the hell was there a ring on his finger? Maybe this was a mistake; maybe he got it from someone at the bar and had forgotten to give it back. Sure, all Barry had to do was take it off, check the inside and..... maybe he had gotten married last night. Closing his eyes tightly before reading the inscription again didn't change the fact that that was his initials with the date from last night in there and why wasn't the name of the other person engraved? What kind of idiot wrote his own name in a wedding ring? Apparently this idiot did.

Suddenly finding his phone seemed really important. One of the others would know what happened. After all, he wouldn't just marry some stranger he'd never seen before, would he? On the other hand what were his options: Iris and Caitlin would obviously not marry him and he was pretty sure if it had been Cisco he would have heard from him by now.....unless he had been as drunk as Barry. Where was his stupid phone?

Frantically turning his whole room upside-down he finally found the stupid thing underneath his bed, how did it even get there, and pushed the number that would speed-dial at least one of his friends.

"Hello, this is Caitlin Snow?" Barry had never been happier to hear her voice, hoping that she could end this nightmare. "Hey Caitlin, it's Barry, listen I gotta ask you something..." He was interrupted by her laughter. "Hey, feeling better? You were pretty done last night when we brought you back home." Ok, good, that meant she would definitely know what happened and more importantly who it happened with. "Yeah, about that, could you maybe tell me when and who I got married to and why exactly none of you thought to stop me?" There was silence on the other hand before a sudden scream startled him:

"YOU GOT WHAT?" He could hear her take a deep breath before she continued "Is this some kind of joke, because you were with us the whole time and there..." Barry had to interrupt her, becoming slightly panicked now. "Why would I joke about that? There's a freaking ring on my finger." Maybe she could hear how unsettled he was becoming or maybe she just couldn't believe him, because the next thing he caught her saying was "Stay right where you are, we will be there as soon as we can."

Caitlin barely gave him time to utter an affirmative, before she hung up the phone probably to rouse Cisco and inform him of their current crisis.

The next half an hour were nerve-wrecking. Barry had the feeling that the seconds were just crawling by wishing he could speed the whole thing up. He tried to busy himself by righting his room and making some coffee but in the end he just sat on the couch and twirled the ring between his fingers desperately trying to remember what had happened. 

By the time the doorbell finally rang Barry was a nervous mess. He ripped the door open and thrust the ring into Caitlin's face, before she had the chance to say even one word. "Look at it. It was just there this morning.....and it has my name on it..... why does it have my name engraved...what happened last night......a ring, you guys....you know what a ring means.... of course you do....but how could this happen...and who did I marry....did I marry one of you guys?" He knew he was rambling, but he just couldn't stop, grabbing their hands to see if one of them was wearing the companion piece.

Seeing Barry's obvious distress, Cisco grabbed the shoulders and pushed him back inside, Caitlin closing the door behind them. "Sit down before you fall down, man, and tell us what exactly happened." Barry barely let the other finish. "Me? I woke up with an engagement ring on my finger? How about YOU tell ME what happened?"

"Okay, but I'm not sure that will help any. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well, I think Caitlin wanted to do some scientific research in a bar? Didn't we all have a few rounds of something purple?" Barry looked at them questioning. It was Cisco again who answered him. "Well that's not really a lot, so here we go...."  
______________________________________________________

_Last night:  
"Okay, guys, drinks at the karaoke bar tonight after work?" was the first thing out of Cisco's mouth the second Barry and Caitlin returned to the main room. He pointed at both of them "I'm not accepting any No's, just so we're clear." Caitlin was the first to answer "Sure why not?" making both of them look at Barry. "Com one, it's been ages since the three of us did anything together that wasn't Flash relates." The Speedster was still looking undecided so Caitlin decided to try a different approach. "That would be the perfect opportunity to try something new that I've been working on for you." At the two questioning glances being directed at her she continued "You know the stuff we tried out for your alcohol resistance? Well, I spent a little more time on it and I think it might work now. So, you up for a little scientific research?" She shot him her best puppy-eyes. Laughing Barry agreed. After all how could he resist an offer like that?_

_An hour later found them at their destination, sitting at a table and listening to people singing their hearts out on stage. "Okay, so how does this work?" At Barry's question Caitlin pulled a flask from her purse and handed it to him. "Well just swallow some before drinking anything...but Barry, be careful, I'm not sure, how strong this might affect you, so stop if it gets too much." Laughing he answered her "Don't worry, I'll be careful." Famous last words._

_Five rounds of Shots later, Barry was standing on stage, singing Taylor Swifts 'Shake it out' while dancing his heart out. At their table Cisco was filming the whole thing while Caitlin desperately tried to find out when Barry had the time to empty the whole flask. "Aren't you worried? This stuff hasn't been tested before?" "Aw, relax; can't you see how much fun he's having? Let him unwind a little from everything that's been happening and then we'll just take him home. Enjoy the show; after all he already drank all of your magic juice so it can't really get worse." With a short nod Caitlin gave up. "I guess you're right." Laughing she added "And this is a really great show." Barry had just finished his little performance under the applause and whistling of the audience and was currently starting with Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance'. With a grin Cisco zoomed in on Barry "And it just keeps getting better."_

_Watching Barry do his dance routine, Caitlin suddenly noticed how he kept looking at something behind them, grinning from time to time and seeming to really enjoy whatever he was seeing. After the third time she turned trying to find what was so interesting, but could only see an empty table with a few cocktails left forgotten. Shrugging she started watching Barry again, chalking the whole thing up to her imagination when it didn't happen again._

_After his seventh song in a row Caitlin and Cisco decided it was time to get their speedster back home. It wasn't until they were already close to the exit that Caitlin thought she saw someone familiar from the corner of her eyes. Shaking her head, sure she was mistaken, they continued on their way._  
_________________________________________________________

"....and that's it. We brought you home and put you into bed. You were totally out of it man. As soon as we put you down you just stopped moving, so we left." Caitlin nodded along, looking once again at the ring Barry kept playing with "And you were definitely not married at that point."

"But I am now you guys, so there has to be more. Right?" The two scientists shared a look. "Well, whatever it was must have happened after Cisco and I left so I really don't know what to tell." She felt bad for their friend who started to look freaked out again, but she really didn't know what she could do about it. 

The ringing of Barry's phone startled all three of them. Taking a quick look at the caller ID he answered “Hey Joe, what’s up?” He could hear the sounds of fighting over the line and was instantly more alert. “Got a situation at 1st National. Looks like Cold and his people.” Already searching for his shoes he shot off a quick “On my way”. Waving at Caitlin and Cisco, he was gone a second later.

The scene that greeted him at the bank was almost comical. There was a ring of fire around the whole bank with the Rogues on one side, laughing and holding….were those marshmallows? and the cops on the side trying to take aim only to have their weapons knocked aside by a gust of wind every time. The only one missing was Cold himself and since Joe already confirmed his presence that left only one place for him to be. Searching the bank only took seconds and as he had already guessed he found the other man in the vault opening deposit boxes as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

“Took you long enough, Scarlet. For a second there I was afraid you wouldn’t show.” Okay, now Barry was seriously confused. Cold wanted him to come? This probably meant there was some kind of trap waiting for him to be careless. “Drop the bag, Snart. It’s over, I’m taking you in.” The other man turned around with a smile on his face. “Oh really? You sure about that?” He seemed rather smug and for just a second Barry wondered if Cold knew something important that he didn’t, but then wasn’t that always the case with the criminal. “Yeah, it’s over now.” Shaking his head as if Barry had disappointed him somehow. The other man took a step back before smiling once again. “Well, guess that’s my cue. Almost forgot, here that’s for you. See you soon, Red.” With that he threw the bag at Barry. Distracted for the one second it took him to catch it; he was suddenly started by the sound of a bomb going off and Cold vanishing through the floor. When he tried to follow, a thick wall of ice greeted him. Damn Trickster, damn Cold gun. With a sigh Barry made his way back to the entrance to try to catch the rest of the gang not really surprised when they were already gone. The only thing left was a cell phone which he was quick to snatch up. Maybe Cisco could help find them. Opening the bag to see what Snart had stolen, he saw a single diamond in a glass box. Not really sure what to do with it he gave it to Joe.

Since it was officially his day off, Barry didn’t have to wait long till he could make his way over to Star Labs to talk to the others. Speeding in he changed his clothes, got himself something to eat before he finally collapsed on a chair next to Cisco. Taking the phone out, he put it on the table in front of him. “Hey, can you find out who that belongs to and where I can find them?” “Sure man, no problem, why do you need to know?” Barry took a bite of his energy bar before replying “One of the rogues lost it today and I figured it might be a good way to catch them.” The next ten minutes passed to the sound of Barry eating and Cisco hammering away in his keyboard, before he suddenly just stopped and starred at his screen wide-eyed. “Uh guys? You might wanna see that?” Waiting for the others to come over he opened a file from a folder he found on the phone. “I think I know who might have some information to what you were up to last night?” That didn’t sound good at all in Barry’s opinion. “What is it?” “Well, the phone apparently belongs to Axel Walker and he had some videos on it from last night. Specifically you, Barry?” Okay, now the speedster was really worried. “Why? And what was I doing?” With a “See for yourself” the scientist opened the footage.

[Barry - Karaoke Bar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRzJrT43sDg) (starts at 0:15)

As the three of them watched him singing ‘Glad you came’ together with a whole choreography he couldn’t remember ever doing before and smiling at something close to the camera the whole time, Barry honestly just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. “Okay, I think we get the picture. But what exactly gives you the idea that the Trickster would know anything about last night?” Apparently Caitlin took pity on him and stopped the whole situation before Cisco could repeat his little performance AGAIN. “Well, I had to break it to you, but that wasn’t one of the songs you sang when we were there with you, meaning you were there again later and Axel saw you.” Sighing Barry sat down again “So that means if I want to find out who I got married to I have to talk to.....” Suddenly something occurred to him “Oh my god, what if it’s him? What if I got hitched to the Trickster?” He was seriously starting to freak out right now and only Caitlin’s quick intervention stopped him from hyperventilating. “Calm down, talk to the guy. You don’t know yet what happened, maybe he was just making videos of all the people on stage. I mean he doesn’t even know who you are, right?” “Yeah, you’re right. Okay I’ll get the story from him and then we’ll meet back here again, okay?” At the twin nods from his friends he stood up only to suddenly sit down again. “And how do I find him?” This time it was Cisco who answered “Easy, according to his messages he’s at some toy convention right now”. After getting all the relevant information to locate one Axel Walker, Barry sped away, hoping to finally find out what he did the night before.

Finding the Trickster had been rather easy; waiting until he was mostly alone so he could talk to him was not. Not only was the place packed, but the guy wasn’t traveling alone. No, he had Hartley Rathaway with him. Great, of all the people Barry wanted to talk to right now, well it couldn’t be helped. Waiting till they were in a mostly empty corridor he approached them from behind. Tipping Axel on the shoulder he didn’t get further than “Excuse me”, before the other two suddenly grinned “Oh, it’s you.” Barry was sure that that couldn’t be a good sign. “Yeah, listen, I was wondering if you could tell me what happened last night?” Both of them looks startled for a second, before the trickster started to laugh. “You really don’t remember anything?” Shaking his head Barry was surprised when Hartley clapped him on the shoulder before saying with a grin. “Well, do you have some time?”  
_________________________________________________________

_Axel and Hartley had just finished ordering their second round of drinks when someone suddenly sat down at their table. “Hey I’m Barry. You don’t know me, but I know you.” He started giggling a little before pulling out a little unmarked bottle and taking a sip. Holding out his hand he signaled for the waitress to bring him the same as Hartley before continuing. “And I just decided that we need to be friends. I mean why can’t we all just get along, you know. We could have a campfire and roast some marshmallows and stuff.” Both rogues had been too perplexed to say anything, but now Hartley was starting to get a little irritated. “Listen, I don’t know what you are planning…” “I’m not planning anything, I just wanna be friends. We could totally get along; I just feel it you know. „Axel had started laughing at this point. “Sure, whatever you say.” At Hartley’s irritated glance he added „Come on, that guy is harmless and obviously totally drunk.” “Hey, I’m not that drunk. I can still run. I ran here all the way, cause you know they thought I was asleep, but I ….tricked….them.” Axel couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore and Barry was only too happy to join. “I like him.” “Fine, he can stay.”_

_They spent the next hour trading childhood stories and drinking, before Barry suddenly jumped up and pulled Axel with him. “I love that song.” Laughing the other gave him a little push. “Don’t let u stop you. Hit that stage.” Sitting down once more, Barry grabbed a pen from a neighboring table and looked at the other two seriously. “Okay, but before I go, we have to make a pact. A Friendship pact.” With that he painted some kind of weird symbol on his forearm, looking like a seriously deranged snowflake, before he grabbed Hartley's arm to do the same. “What the hell?” was all the Piper got out, before Axel took the pen only too happy to be part of the fun. Laughing again Barry stood up and winked at them before making his way to the stage. Axel was already pulling out his phone while Hartley looked close to exploding as he suddenly exclaimed “Did he just use a freaking permanent marker?” The Trickster was seriously impressed: "Damn, for a guy that drunk he sure has some pretty good coordination."_

_During Barry’s second song, with Piper still trying to get the mark off his arm, Axel noticed that their new friend seemed focused on something specific in the crowd, but the place was so packed now that he couldn’t see exactly what he was looking it. When he finally made it back to their table, he smiled at them “I’ll be right back. Don’ forget me”_  
________________________________________________________

“And that’s the last we’ve seen of you. But hey look, we still got our friendship signs.” And with that Axel proudly rolled his sleeve up to show him the sign. Wincing Barry did the same, hoping against hope…. Nope, there it was, his declaration of undying friendship to two of his enemies. Well, the damage was already done, no use worrying about it right now. At least, that meant he wasn’t married to one of them “Do you have any idea, where I could have gone after that?” Hartley shrugged, before suddenly pointing at something further up above his elbow. “And don’t know who you went with, but maybe whoever gave you that tattoo does.” Barry was sure he was this close to a heart attack. When did he get a fucking tattoo and why hadn’t he noticed the damn thing before? Deciding he needed to get back to Star Labs ASAP, he said goodbye to the two of them, not without having to promise to call sometime and how exactly would he explain the mess to the others. Finally outside again he made his way back. 

Half an hour later he was quietly freaking out again, while Caitlin and Cisco looked at the tattoo that he had apparently only seen a piece of. From what he had gathered it started at his elbow and went around the outside of his arm up to his shoulder. As soon as he had finished his Story, Cisco had basically jumped him for a chance to see it, not believing him. "Guys, are you done already?" Poking at his arm one last time, they both took a step back, finally allowing him to take a look in the mirror. "Seriously? White ink? Who does white ink? And are those stars?" Cisco was already at his computer, typing away. "Actually, lots of people do that. And I think those are snowflakes?" Caitlin unsuccessfully tried to stifle a laugh as she let her gaze drift to his 'friendship sign' "Seems like someone's a bit obsessed with the winter theme." Barry took a step back from her "Oh no, don't say it. Don't even think about it." Looking at Cisco for help, he was promptly stabbed in the back, or rather the front, by his friend. "Aw, come on man, you have to admit this seems highly suspicious. First you try to get friendly with the Rogues, then you start to cover yourself in snowflakes. Looks like someone's got a crush." He singsonged the last part to Barry's horror. "I hate you both so much right now."The only answer he got was more laughter.

His tattoo had one upside after all. By checking all the security cameras Cisco managed to get a video of him entering and leaving a tattoo place on the city. It also showed him hand in hand with Lisa Snart and Mark Mardon., as if it could even get any worse. Before he could make it there however he got another call from Joe. Seems like Leonard Snart was on the move again. 

Making his way to the warehouse he literally ran into the middle of a gigantic food fight between the cops and the criminal. Lisa and Mark were suspiciously absent, but the rest had apparently raided a supermarket or something and was currently busy throwing all kinds of edible things at the CCPD. For a moment he was concerned that someone would be hurt, but it seems the cop had decided to fight fire with fire or rather food with food and their weapons all looked soft and squishy. Deeming the situation under control for the moment he made his way into the warehouse behind the rogues to find Captain Cold at a table eating what appeared to be a cupcake. "You hungry scarlet?" The other had to do a double take. What was wrong today with his favorite enemies? And he really shouldn't call them that. "Listen, whatever you're trying to steal..."he looked once again at the empty space around Snart ".....just forget about it? Seriously what are you doing here." With a grin, Leonard stood up. "Guess I'm just leaving. Might be a little too early to celebrate just yet. Catch you later Red." Barry was just about to ask him where he thought he was going as something soft and squishy hit him in the back of his head, smelling suspiciously like mashed potatoes with gravy. By the time he turned to the entrance and back again, he was alone. Well almost alone, there was a boy in the middle of the table. Cautiously he walked over and opened it only to find a cake inside. It was blue and white and looked delicious. But it was still a freaking cake left to him by Captain Cold himself. This was just getting weirder and weirder. In the end the thing ended with Joe for some testing at the CCPD and Barry on his way to find Golden Glider and the Weather Wizard.

He was halfway to the bar where their phones were located when he had a sudden thought. What if he had married Lisa Snart? Holy hell, maybe that was the reason her brother kept giving him all that stuff, maybe he tried so subtly remind Barry of what he had done. Oh God, Cisco was going to kill him. No matter what the scientist insisted Barry was well aware of his crush on Lisa. That had to be it. That had to be the reason for all of this. What was he supposed to do now? Standing in the middle of an alley, Barry didn't even hear the footsteps behind him until a hand suddenly clamped down on his shoulder. "Hey Barry, you okay? You mad it home safely last night?" He almost had a heart attack when said Snart suddenly appeared right next to him, Mark right behind her. "H-Hey you guys." Trying to act cool he tried to look at her hand, cursing internally when he saw the gloves she was wearing."Listen about last night..." Suddenly she was pulling him along by his hand. "Yeah about that, you were so awesome. Basically throwing yourself at us after your little performance on stage, insisting that we had to get burgers together and practically begging me to go on a date with one of your friends." By this point Barry wasn't sure if it wasn't better to just let the whole thing go, not sure if he could bear any further embarrassment.  
________________________________________________________

_"Oh my god, it's you" It was with these words that Barry practically threw himself on top of a very confused Lisa Snart, grabbing her by the arms and smiling at her. "Huh, and who might you be?" He took a step back "It's me, Barry, you know me, I know your brother, he's like a snowflake." That startled a laugh out of the women. "Yeah, he is. You know Barry, why don't you tell me a bit more about how you know my brother." Delighted at the idea, the speedster suddenly had a thought. "Burgers."Now Lisa was confused again "What about them?" He looked at her as if the answer should be obvious. "We need to get them. I know a really good place and they should still be open. So Burgers and then we talk about Captain Snowflakes" Laughing she let herself be dragged to the door, snatching Mark on her way past. They had barely walked for more than a few seconds, both rogues obviously amused by his antics, when Barry suddenly had another great idea. "You" he pointed at Lisa "really need to call my friend and date him. Cause you know, he is like madly in love with you." Lisa raised an eyebrow at him "Oh, is he now? Well, I hate to disappoint your friend, but I've already got my sights set on someone else. And I'm not sure if I can still convince him if he knows I went on a date with some other guy." Now Barry looked like someone stepped on his puppy "You're cheating on Cisco? But I thought you guys had a thing. He talks about you basically all the time someone mentions you guys. I can't believe it, who's gonna tell him?" He was gripping her arms right now, looking totally desperate. "Oh really? Does he now? How interesting.... and just for your information sweetheart, I'm not cheating on anyone, but maybe you should slow down a little before someone comes to the wrong conclusion with you knowing my brother and the Flash's little crew." Barry's attention had already shifted elsewhere though. "Oh my god, look at that, they're doing tattoos, I always wanted a tattoo. A tattoo and a food fight. We should totally have one of those later, but let's get a tattoo first." With that he marched right through the doors of the little shop followed by Lisa who was already planning how to use this information in her favor and Mark who just found the whole thing hilarious._

_An hour later they left with Barry as the proud owner of some new body art, Lisa laughing all the way to the burger place. Suddenly remembering her little conversation from before she took out her phone and held it out to the speedster. "Hey, Barry, sweetheart would you do me a favor and dial your friends number for me? Cause there's a call I really need to make right now." Barry too the device from her and after giving her Cisco's contact information, waited till she sent a quick text, before he suddenly held out his hand again. "Before you call him I gotta do something real quick. It's really important." He giggled when she handed him the phone back, curious what he was about to do. "Don't worry I'll be done in a flash"_  
______________________________________

"....... and then you were gone." They both laughed at the horrified look on his face. "Don't worry honey, I had to promise not to tell anyone and we Rogues are all about keeping our promises." It took a second for reality to catch up with him again. "Wait, you said I left you there, so that means nothing else happens and you don't know where I went after that?" 

Lisa suddenly laughed "Wait, you really don't remember what happened? Of course I know where you went after, we all do. How do you think I got my phone back?" Barry looked at her perplexed "What do you mean you all do." He turned to look at Mark who only nodded. "We weren't there for the whole thing. I mean if you want all the details, you should probably ask Mick. He's the one with all the info." He thanked both of them in a daze, barely remembering to ask for the others' location before he returned to Star Labs. 

He was married to Heatwave. Barry felt like crying. How could that have happened?

"Well at least now I know why I got a bunch of texts from an unknown number last night" Caitlin turned around to shot Cisco a look. "Not helping." Turning back she added "And I'm sure you're not married to Mick Rory. Just because Mardon says he has all the information doesn't mean he's the guy. Do we have any evidence to support that theory?"

Before they had the chance to say anything else, Barry's phone was ringing again. Groaning he answered it with a "Where are they?...Sorry, what did you just say?...I'm on my way". Putting it away again he sighed. 2Guess we'll have to continue this later, before speeding away.

"You know there is one other explanation. After all he is covered in snowflakes.... This time it was Caitlin who groaned. "I know. I'm just waiting for him to figure it out."

Finally arriving Barry came to a stop in front of his own house - so much for promises - to find the whole thing covered in flowers. Joe was standing at the side of the road, looking totally lost. "What happened here?" Joe had never looked so happy to see him, coming over to stand next to him . "I don't know, when I got here it already looked like that. I don't know who would do something like that?" Already having a suspicion Barry did his best to look as confused as possible about the whole thing. "I'll ask Cisco if he can find anything out." He turned away again, trying to decide where to go first, Star Labs or the safe house where Rory was supposed to be when Joe's next words stopped him again. "That's not even the weirdest thing today. First they steal a diamond that apparently belongs to Snart in the first place, then the buyout a whole supermarket just for a food fight and now someone decorates the whole house with Forget-me-nots. I think I need a beer. Call me when they find something, okay?"

Nodding Barry sped off again.....Diamonds......Cake......blue and white Forget-me-nots.....there was something here he was missing, he just needed to grasp it and...... suddenly Barry was stumbling. Coming to a stop in an alley he had to sit down. how could he have been so stupid? Thinking back it had been so glaringly obvious. It took Barry another fifteen minutes before he decided what he would do now.

Two minutes later he was knocking at the door of a house in desperate need of fixing. "Took you long enough" was his only greeting before Rory made his way back to the couch "Len was this close to bursting a blood vessel trying to make you remember shit. I mean it was funny for a while, but now it's about to cross into the field of really, really sad." He took a seat next to the other man "Lisa told me you know what happened after I ran off with her phone." Rory grabbed his beer from the table and leaned back again, before continuing "Sure I do, I was with Len at the time of your little proposal."  
__________________________________________________________

_Mick and Len had watched the game together, empty beer bottles everywhere, when a phone vibrated. Mick, being way more sober than his friend watched as he stumbled around finally locating the thing in the pockets of his parka. it took him three tries to unlock the thing, before he managed to read the message. Laughing he made his way back to the couch "Get up. We're going out." Grumbling he snatched the phone out of his friends hand to find out what had him so excited all of a sudden._

_"Wanna get hitched? Meet you in front of Jitters. Going to Vegas -Barry"_

_"Are you kidding me? Isn't that the kid we're always playing cops and robbers with?" he looked over to the door where his friend was currently trying to get his shoes on, apparently getting impatient. "Yeah, what about it. Hurry up, we got places to be and people to marry." Mick couldn't believe it "You serious about this? I thought all that flirting was just for fun....and you're not listening to a word I say, are you?" Sighing the hitter grabbed his jacket, shoes still on, before he made his way to the door, sending a group text at the same time._

_Fifteen minutes later found the whole gang in front of the coffee shop, trying to decide on the logistics of their little trip. It was Mick again who finally decided on things, seeing as most of them were too drunk to be trusted with anything, though he wasn't quite sure how HE had suddenly become the voice of reason. "We're not going to Vegas, okay? You really wanna do this I know a guy I can call who still owes me a favor." Lisa was obviously excited and jumping at the chance to help this little quest along. "Me and Mark will get the rings, be back in twenty minutes, don't start without us." before she left she turned to Axel "You better make sure there will be cake" Then she was gone._

_Forty minutes later they were standing in a little church, while Leonard Snart and Barry Allen married in front of asleepy priest ._  
_____________________________________

"By the way, Bartholomew, really?" Groaning, Barry buried his head in his hands. "Does that mean everyone knows?" Mick had a grin on his face "What do you think? After all, the worst our fearless leader allowed us to do since you two got hitched, was basically a giant campfire, so yeah, everyone knows. Before you freak out however, none of us will use it against you, so don't worry." Barry leaned back on the couch needing a moment to let it all sink in. "So, where is he?"

Deciding to make his way back to Star Labs one last time to get showered and inform his friends about the new development he fell into a chair next to Cisco. "So, you finally figure it out?" Surprised he looked at his friend. "Well, I talked to Lisa a few minutes ago and she told us all about it." At Barry's look he continued "It's not so bad really, apparently they won't do anything that will jeopardize your marriage, so that's a huge plus and you could have picked worse." Grimacing he put an arm over his face. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Well, time to find my husband." He was already halfway out the door when Cisco called after him. "Caitlin ants me to remind you that just because you're married now doesn't mean you should forget that safety always comes first." Okay, he seriously hoped that the other hadn't seen him stumbling just now.

Now he just had to figure out what he would do. Should he ask Snart for a divorce? Did he want one? What would he do if they stayed married, would it even work? Panic and doubt were the two things on his mind as he made his way to his destination.

The ice rink was empty when Barry got there if he didn't count the man currently skating in circles. "So you finally figured it out, scarlet?" Making his way over to the ice where a second pair of skates was lying he switched shoes before joining the other man. "Took me awhile, but I got there in the end." Coming to a stop in front of Cold, waiting for some kind of cue. "Look, if you want to revoke the whole thing I will understand. We were both drunk and the others never should have let us go through with it. I mean you're working fir the CCPD when you're not speeding around the city and I used to be a criminal, so...." Before the other man could go on with his little speech, Barry leaned forward and silenced him with a kiss. "I don't know if this is going to work out. Maybe it will, maybe it won't. But I obviously wanted it enough to ask you. So how about you shut up and we'll see where we go from here." He stole another kiss before grabbing Lens hand and starting to skate.


End file.
